


A Rose Tattoo

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Artist Zayn, Firefighter Liam, Flower Child Harry, Flower Crowns, Frat Boy Niall, Harry Styles - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Innocent Harry, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Oblivious Louis, Punk Louis, Punk Zayn, Tattoos, Zayn Malik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A rose tattoo?" </p>
<p>Harry blushed softly feeling the leather of the seat "Could you not make fun of me for a minute and actually give me a tattoo?"</p>
<p>Louis smiled and got his inks ready "I just hoped when you finally ventured in here you would want something a little more manly."</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes "Punk."</p>
<p>Louis smirked down at him "Flower child."</p>
<p>Harry owns a flower shop and Louis owns a tattoo parlor. One day harry finds himself in Louis chair asking for a rose tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of that fan art where Louis has a tattoo parlor thats right beside Harrys flower shop

One

Louis cleaned off his work space and glided back to the main counter. He inhaled and the smell of ink and metal mixed in his nostrils. Smiling he rung up the costumer he just tattooed. Just some skinny man with a beard that Louis hoped he was going to shave off soon. He got some pointless tattoo Louis didn't bother asking about. When the man paid he left with nothing but a head nod in Louis direction. Louis sat in his chair and played with his lip ring until he was oddly interrupted by Zayn.

Zayn was a very attractive man with perfect hair and a perfect face. He smiled down at Louis who smiled back at his best friend. "Whats up buddy?" Zayn who seems like some punk asshole on the outside was actually one of the most sentimental and emotionally invested guys Louis has ever met. Zayn excitedly showed Louis his sketchbook. It was a long serpent colored with small flecks of green and gold. Louis held it arms length away and smiled "Its honestly breathtaking good job Zayn! Where do you want this one?"

Zayn rolled up his sleeve showing off all of Louis previous works. Zayn was the artist of the shop when a costumer wanted a tattoo designed Zayn was there with his colored pencils and sketchbooks. When he had time he made up his own and Louis agreed to tattoo him free of charge of course. Zayn pointed to the top of his shoulder and glided his finger down "I want it to come alive."

I smirked "Is that a challenge?" Zayn shrugged smiling as he retreated back into his office. Louis looked at the clock it was already past 5 where was Tyler. As if on cue his younger brother Tyler ran in books and papers flying as he ran through the door "Lou sorry I'm late I had a class and it ran until 4:50 and campus is like 10 minutes away without traffic!" I nodded my brother off and grabbed my coat slipping it on "Just don't ruin my shop okay I'm trusting you." He nodded and caught the keys in his pile of books when I tossed it to him. "We close at 8 today its Sunday."

He nodded again and I knocked on Zayn's door three times signaling my goodbye. He shouted good bye from behind the door and I slipped outside into the chilly air. The sun was still up so I decided to waste some time in my favorite shop (note the sarcasm) Styles Floral Incorporation. The flower shop was next to my shop and honestly it brings my vibe down his doors and window panes are painted bright white with all these flowers all around while I have everything painted black and steel benches and chairs outside for our smoking guest. No one is aloud to smoke in my shop though. I walked inside the warm shop and instantly the aroma of flowers filled my nostrils.

I looked around at all the flowers god knows I can't name and picked up some white ones. The few girls that come into my shop that are new to the whole tattoo thing usually get tattoos like this. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I smirked spinning around. I walked over to the blond boy with shining blue eyes and propped my elbows on his counter. "Wheres Styles." He rolled his eyes and turned the page of his magazine "He has a name you know." I nodded "Okay where Harry then."

Niall flicked his eyes away from his magazine to meet mine for a second "The back." I smiled and rested forward so i was closer to his face "You know babe those eyes would look fucking fantastic with an eyebrow piercing placed above them." A larger but slimmer figure appeared behind a blushing Niall and placed a box of weird looking flowers on the counter "Come on Lou leave my friends alone you don't see me in your shop bothering Zayn."

I rolled my eyes "Now Harold you and I both know you're too scared to step foot in my shop let alone bother my friends and fellow employees." Harry shrugged "Don't test me Tomlinson. I was actually thinking of getting a tattoo." I looked at him stunned and he smiled softly adjusting the flower crown he was wearing. "You want a tattoo?" Harry nodded and I took a step away from the counter "Well then I hope ill be seeing you in my chair soon. I always knew there was a real man under all those flower crowns. Nice colors bye the way."Harry smirked "I like the red hair and is that a new ankle tattoo i see?" I blushed as my hand skimmed the cool metal of the door knob to his shop "It might be."

I quickly exited the shop and adjusted my coat so the cold air couldn't get inside. My apartment was above my shop as was Harrys. I unlocked the door and put the key back into my pants pocket as I collected my mail and noticed Harry had a package. I moved it a little with my foot and noticed it was oddly heavy. I lifted the box and brought it up the stairs with me as I made my way to my apartment which was across from Harrys. I put the box down by his door and took out a pen from my coat pocket and a napkin I never used from some coffee shop. I scribbled a quick note telling Harry I brought the box up because it was heavy and his lanky arms might've collapsed from the weight. I smiled as I put the note on the box hoping he'll slip a thank you under my door on the back. He's a nice boy I just like to tease him mainly because he doesn't take my shit like I thought he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis may come off as a jerk but he cares about harry in his own little way and Harry doesn't mind because come on Louis is adorable

**Two**

I slipped inside my cozy apartment and shrugged my coat off letting it land on the floor beside the coat hanger my brother so thoughtfully bought for me. I immediatly made my way to my kitchen and started making tea. Once that was done I made himself cozy on my couch with my tea in his hands warming my lips and throat as I carefully sipped from it.

i didn't bother turning on the tv. Instead I picked up a random book from my coffee table and fell head first into whatever adventure awaited me inside the hard cover.  I was 40 pages into some sort of dragon wizard adventure when my doorbell rang followed by a white napkin sliding under the door.

I quickly made my way bending down and smiling as I saw Harrys scribbly mess he claims is his handwriting. I held the napkin up and it read 

 

_Dearest Louis,_

_Thank you for being so kind and bringing up my package :)_

_Thank you for thinking of my as you called them "lanky" arms_

_my arms and I appreciate your kind gesture_

~~_Even though I'm stronger than you_ ~~

_Love Always Harry from the flower shop_

_P.S. pick up your coat_

 

I rolled my eyes smiling like a school girl who's crush just asked her to the winter wonderland dance of the century and put the napkin in the pile of other scraps Harry and I have had conversations on. Fun fact I don't have his number or anything we talk in person and through scraps of paper we throw under each others doors. Would I like to actually be able to text him and not feel like I'm in the 1800s waiting for my loyal pigeons to bring back messages of course I would. Unfortunately Harry hasn't ever brought up the idea of exchanging numbers.

I drank my tea and ate some cereal and turned back to my book.

************* 

I woke up the next morning to the distant humming of my alarm clock. I rubbed my eyes and looked around I had fallen asleep on my couch yet again. I placed the book back on the coffee table for some other time. I sighed looking at the clock briefly noticing i had an appointment in 30 minutes I went straight to my room and turned off my damn alarm clock.

I changed and washed my face and adding my piercings back to my face and even added a small amount of eyeliner. Harry pokes fun at me when i do but thats coming from a 6 foot giant who wears flowers on his head so I don't take any actual offense.

I picked my coat up from the floor even after Harry reminded me to pick it up. When I opened the door I was panting and Harry was leaning against the wall dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a crown of pink flowers upon his damn adorable head. He smiled and pushed himself off the wall "Couch again?" I nodded catching my breath "Cute flowers."

Harry smiled fiddling with his crown as we slowly walked down the stairs. We stepped outside and Harry placed his hand on my shoulder "When are you free? I was thinking of stopping by today." 

I thought about it for a minute then said "I have appointments until 11:00 than I'm free for two hours Kylie is taking over my piercing appointments today so you can stop by then." Harry nodded smiling and waved walking into his shop and I walked into mine. 

Kylie was standing at the door shivering she frowned "Damn it about time you stopped talking to your flower child friend and opened the damn door for me." I rolled my eyes "I'm not in the mood for your sass today and don't call him a flower child." She rolled her eyes barging in and started setting up her station while I set up mine "You call him that why can't I"

I sighed cleaning all my tools and arranging the various inks "Well sweet child he's my friend and neighbor. Plus were friends so I've earned the right." She rolled her eyes "Louis you can have cooler friends than that tree with eyes." I threw a pencil at her in which she dodged carefully. "Don't you dare insult him!"

She placed her hands over her heart and frowned "Did I insult Lou's little crush? Awh look you're blushing Louis likes the little green eyed flower child. What turned you on the hair the eyes the crown?" I rolled my eyes "Kylie shut up and go talk to Zayn or something!" She sighed shaking her head as the bell went off signaling that a costumer walked in.

I smiled brightly at the couple who walked in hand in hand. i grabbed my clip board which had the names of all the clients I was having today i scribbled Harrys name quickly at 11:00 and read the first name on the list "You must be the Jones couple." 

They smiled at me and the man sat down in my chair while the women sat comfortably in Zayns chair. Zayn was cleaning his utensils and talking to the women. I turned to the nervous looking man who looked young probably between 25 and 30. "Hey buddy it doesn't hurt that much i promise and what exactly did you want again."

He smiled relaxing and pulled out two pieces of paper one with Connor written on it and one with Lisa written on it. I smiled and handed the Connor one to Zayn who smiled brightly at the women who seemed to just melt in Zayns presence as did everyone.

The man again looked at me quietly and I sighed "I have a stress ball you can hold if you're nervous it helped me with my first tattoo." He smiled and i went behind the counter and picked out a stress ball. I noticed that the women he came with has plenty of tattoos she seems calm and relaxed he on the other hand was a nervous wreck.

I walked back and placed the stress ball in his hand and started to clean off his forearm preparing it for the tattoo. I smiled "its nice that you are getting a tattoo for her shell love it and it'll be worth it I promise." He laughed "I can't believe she talked me into it!" I smiled and set up my ink as the door opened and Harry walk in smiling at me. I looked at the clock and it was only 10:30.

He sat down in a chair and started reading a magazine. I smiled as he looked around occasionally. The guy smiled at me "Boyfriend?" I shook my head as I started to tattoo his arm. He winced but relaxed as i continued "No unfortunately no he's not." He smiled softly "He's adorable and is that a flower crown on his head?"

I smiled at Harry who was watching me intently "Ya he owns the flower shop next door." The guy nodded as he watched the needle go in and out at a fast rate creating the beautiful letters of Lisa's name on his skin. He smiled softly at it while i worked. Lisa finished 10 minutes before Connor considering his little break down before. But both of them did love the tattoos. Zayn rung them up while I approached Harry.

 

"You know if you added some eyeliner a half sleeve and took away the flower crown replacing it with a piercing you could work here. You're outfits don't match your flower child status Mr. my skinny jeans are tighter than yours Styles." harry smiled standing to his full height which towered mine and he touched my eyebrow piercing "Take these pieces of metal out of your face buy a long sleeve shirt and wash the eyeliner out of your eyes and maybe i might let you work the register."

I placed my hand over my heart and faked being hurt "The register you would downgrade me all the way to the register!" Harry laughed and it echoed around he whole room and honestly I felt high for a second. That was probably the most beautiful thing my ears have ever heard.

 

I regained myself and bowed slightly "What can i do for you today Mr.Styles let me lead you to my chair." I gestured toward the black leather chair in the middle of the room which was my pride and joy. Harry followed me and sat in the chair I rearranged my ink while he rearranged his flower crown. I grabbed a clean set of tools and wiped them down with my cleaning supplies just in case.

"So what can I permanently tattoo on your body today?" Harry smiled "Oh when you say it like that it really calms my nerves." I smiled and asked again in a nicer manner "What piece of artwork would you like painted on your skin today?" Harry rolled his eyes "A rose."

"A rose tattoo?" Harry blushed softly feeling the leather of the seat "Could you not make fun of me for a minute and actually give me a tattoo?" I smiled and got his inks ready "I just hope when you finally ventured in here you would get something more manly."

Harry rolled his eyes "Punk." I smirked down at him "Flower child."

He smiled and his eyes twinkled in a way I've never seen before almost like a prince in one of those disney films. I dipped into the black in and smiled at Harry "Ready?" 

Harry nodded and when the needle met his skin he took in a shaky breath "Are you okay?" He nodded and i continued to glide the needle across his skin which was soft and pale. He was a perfect canvas for tattoos. "This is going to look amazing on you!" Harry smiled "Thanks\ you. I was wondering Louis if you aren't busy maybe later you could come with me to a party." 

I slowly calmed my nerves before i got too excited "When and where I didn't think you were much of a partier." Harry smiled "I'm really not Niall is in a frat and his friend Liam is a firefighter and he's throwing this party and Niall said I could invite you and Zayn if he wants to come. I nodded and smiled as i continued the flower. 

"Well Zayn and I get off at 5 my brother comes in and takes over after class and Kylie changes to tattoos and Brian comes in for piercings so yes were free." Harry smiled widely "Okay then ill come around at around 6 give you time to get ready and what not them we will head out together how does that sound?" 

I smiled "It sound perfect youll have to keep your tattoo wrapped for a while though." Harry nodded "Long sleeves it is then." I smiled "Good boy."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> were getting ready for the party and also to meet Liam who happens to be an extremely hot and muscular firefighter who's excited

I finished up Harrys rose quicker than I hoped for. Time seems to slip away quickly when I'm with him. No matter what I tried he refused to leave without paying me. I promised to pay him back in gas or something one day. He smiled and waved at me as he walked back to his shop to play with his flowers while I sat her with my inks.

My next costumer was a young boy, lanky like Harry but not as cute. He said his name was Tom and he wanted some weird mermaid tattoo. I looked down at him curiously and asked "I don't mean to be pushy or rude but may I ask what the meaning behind the mermaid is?" He smiled softly "Well my boyfriend owns a comic book store. He's kind of a nerd but anyway he's always been into mythical creatures and things of that nature so we started getting matching mythical creatures and things like that."

I smiled as he blushed "Thats adorable! Really thats so sweet how long have you guys been together?" He sighed blissfully looking out of the shop window as a man paced back and forth outside. "7 years." I smiled "Wow thats long is that him outside?" He nodded and added "We don't go in together its sort of a surprise thing we do."

I nodded wiping ink and adding more detail to the tail. "This is serious wow i hope you like it!" He looked down at his arm and smiled "It looks wonderful so far. Can we add some green flecks?" I nodded opening up a small green and adding it the mix of ink upon his skin. Once I finished and rung him up I watched as him approach the man outside. He rolled up his sleeve showing the wrapped tattoo. The smile that made its way on to the mans lips made my day. They quickly hugged and left side by side. 

I smiled and went to go supervise Kylie. She was giving a girl a belly button piercing some stupid pink dangly charm thing. Kylie was a short girl with a thin frame. She had short blue hair and brown eyes. We've been friends since third grade our parents were friends and sympathized together when their sweet teenagers went down the "wrong" path. Kylie and I decided we would fit in at art camp more than bible camp.

Unfortunately for us our parents aren't so into art and piercing and tattoos and unfortunately for our parents all of their kids love it. I got my first piercing with Kylie at 18. We had been saving money for a while and i got my lip ring while she got her eyebrow done. To say our parents were furious  was an understatement. My parents kicked me out and so did hers. We put all the money we have ever saved together and bought a very small studio apartment. 

My grandfather who enjoyed anything artistic and soul searching discovered that I was kicked out and he bought me this place. He fully paid for it and the apartment upstairs as long as I promised to keep out of trouble and of course let him visit whenever he wanted. I agreed and to be honest that was the best decision i ever made. My mother has crawled in here multiple times looking for me Zayn usually charms her away. I touched my lip ring and smiled this stupid little piece of metal in my mouth started this whole place.

Kylie shoved me slightly and smirked "You alright you've been standing there staring at the wall for about 10 minutes." I sighed shaking my head "Sorry i was just thinking." She rolled her eyes "What about your new boy toy. At least this ones cute." I blushed and ran my small fingers through my  red hair and sighed "He's not my boy toy don't degrade him like that!" She smiled twirling some charm around her finger "Oh really so you aren't going to party with flower child tonight?"

I huffed pushing her out of the way and looked at the clock I had two hours left until Tyler was scheduled to come. Kylie leaned on the counter and put her chin in her hands batting her eyelashes at me "oh so you won't mind that your brother is on his way and ready to work giving you an i don't know extra two hours to get ready for your date?" I looked at her as if she just sprouted a third eyeball "You what!" 

She smiled spinning in circles "Better ask Zayn if he wants to come too so i can inform Brian." I sprinted out of my chair and barged into Zayns office smiling like a crazy man. "Zayn would you be interested in going to a firefighter party with me?" Zayn looked at me confused "Is this party like a dress up as a fireman party or an actual party with firefighters?" I rolled my eyes as if it was obvious "And actual party with actual firefighters!" 

He shrugged "Okay ill come by your place at 5 then." I nodded frantically "Okay you can leave whenever Brain gets here!" He nodded not really paying attention to anything more than his tattoo design. I slowly closed the door and smiled as Tylers happy face appeared in the door way. Tyler is studying to be a lawyer but for the time being he has a job with me which our parents weren't to happy of but supported him in it anyway. Probably because they didn't want to be known as the parents that lost two of their kids to the evil ink as they called it.

I smiled at I'm as he came over hugging me "I heard you have a date with a cute boy tonight." I glared at Kylie who stuck out her tongue. I removed my brothers unnaturaly strong arms from my torso and smiled softly "Its not a date don't listen to that crazy lady." Kylie winked at Tyler who walked over to her and got straight to work. I gathered my stuff and yelled a goodbye to the whole store. 

I quickly made my way up my stair case and to my door before i unlocked the door I grabbed the pen from my pocket and another unused napkin form my pocket and wrote Harry a small note

_Dear Harold,_

_Much to my pleasure_  

_my young brother decided he_

_would take his shift two hours early_

_which means i have two extra hours to get ready_

_come bye anytime after 4_

_well find something to do_

_louis xx_

_p.s you know where the key is use it_

I smiled slipping the note under his door and opened mine throwing my coat on the floor as per usual and went into the shower and took a while to rinse off and make sure i didn't smell like metal. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 3:45. Harry probably wouldn't be by till 4:30 anyway so I might as well walk around in my towel and make some tea like i used to. 

I started the tea and ten minutes later i was sitting at my kitchen table in only a towel sipping hot tea. Time slowly dragged on and i guess i didn't hear the door open because before i knew it Harry was standing in the passage way between the living room and my kitchen. He blushed when he noticed i was only in a  towel. I smiled trying to hide my embarrassment. I clung onto the hem of the towel and got up slowly "Im just gonna go put on some clothes make yourself at home!"

Harry nodded eyes never leaving me as I ran into my bedroom and quickly put on a red top and black skinny jeans. I walked back outside flatting out the creases in my shirt and took in Harrys appearance he was wearing a flannel and skinny jeans and to my surprise a snapback. I smiled sitting opposite him as he sipped on a  juice box. 

"I was expecting a flower crown to be honest." He smiled taking off his snap back and placing it on the table letting his hair fall in front of his eyes. He quickly swept it to the side "Sorry to disappoint." I laughed as he took another sip of the juice box "So when and where is this party?" Harry took the juice box straw slowly out of his mouth and set the box down. "Well it starts at 5 and its at the firehouse. Nialls getting ready in my apartment at the moment can he come by?"

I nodded "Of course sometimes i think he's afraid of me." Harry smirked taking out a cellphone texting Niall I assume. "He isn't he's just intimidated he kinda wanted to meet Zayn he thinks he's cool and mysterious." I smiled my eyes never left the phone on my kitchen table "Sounds like a crush to me and by the way its unfortunate that i never actually received your number."

Harry blushed looking down at his phone "oh i didn't know if you wanted it we do the note thing and I thought thats just how you operated." I smiled and rolled my eyes "We can still do the  note thing but i think it would be nice to have your number." Harry blushed as i handed him my phone and he handed me his. 

For a moment all you heard was clicking of keys and before i knew it I was receiving my phone back with Harrys contact in it with a little flower emoji and everything. I put a skull on mine. I smiled as Zayn walked into the kitchen. He waved at Harry and sat down at my table "Im Zayn I know i don't come out much." Harry smiled "I'm Harry!"

The two started talking when the door bell rang. I stood up and went through the passage way and into my living room. I smiled as I opened the door and a scared looking Niall stood there "Hey frat boy ready to meet Zayn?" He bit his lip "Zayns in there?" I nodded "He is my best friend cmon ill introduce you!" 

I grabbed Nialls hand and dragged him into my kitchen "Zayn this is Niall your biggest fan!" Zayn smiled softly shaking hands with Niall who would've probably passed out if i wasn't holding him in place. "Ive seen you sitting in Harrys shop reading a magazine basically everyday!" Niall smiled and laughed slightly "Yup thats me!" 

I sat him down next to Harry who looked like he was about to erupt with laughter. The four of us talked for a while until it was time for us to start heading to the party. We all hopped into Zayns car and he drove us to the fire station that was playing music that you could hear from down the block. 

I looked at Harry confused and he smiled "They do it once a year no one complains though." I nodded and we got out of the car and made our way inside the fire station that was dark minus all the different colored lights coming from the different strobe lights. Harry directed us towards a muscular looking boy who i assumed was Liam. He turned around smiling and hugged harry and his muscles expanded which made me wish i was a firefighter with a hot body too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTY TIME!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of Louis in this chapter!   
> Oblivious?   
> Realistic?  
> Confused about his feelings?

Liam had this beautiful puppy dog look about him. He was tall, muscular and handsome. I smiled at him and a million thoughts raced trough my mind. Was he Harrys boyfriend, best friend, ex lover, cousin. I have no idea but I'm hoping he's more closely related to Niall. Liam smiled at me sticking out an intimidatingly large hand. I smiled and gently slipped my hand in his shaking it firmly.

"Im Louis!" he smiled at Harry and then back at me "Harry has told me tons about you! Im Liam by the way." I smiled taking my hand back and raising my eyebrows at Harry "All good things I suppose?" Harry smiled nodding his snapback looking odd upon his head. Maybe it was just me that missed the flower crowns seeing as no one has commented on it. Liam smiled softly at the two of us before turning to Niall and Zayn.

I scooted closer to Harry and he smiled scratching the back of his neck "So do you talk about me often?" He blushed looking at his shoes "Maybe I do and what are you going to do about it?" I smiled nudging him "Don't worry about it pal I fascinate my whole shop with stories about the flower child next door." He smiled "oh really  _pal'_ The way he said pal made me a little uncomfortable as though he hated the way the word tasted on his tongue. I smiled at him anyway and grabbed his hand leading him to the dance floor.

We danced a little bit surrounded by sweaty and attractive firefighters. Harrys eyes never left mine and when they did they moved around my face or to our hands whenever I would grab his to try and make him relax and get into the music. The fasts songs stopped after a while and a slow song started playing. It was a beautiful melody played solely on the piano. I looked around and saw everyone had a partner who they were slowly dancing with. Harry and I were in the middle of the floor and he didn't seem to want to leave so I took my chances. I smiled softly and held out my hands "Harry Styles could i have this dance?" He smiled a little too wide and slipped on hand on my waist and his other in the palm of mine. I smiled wider then I expected and put my hand on his shoulder slowly bringing my body closer to his.

We glided around the floor for a little while just enjoying each others company. I finally found the courage to look up and into Harrys beautiful eyes. The smile was still on his lips. His lips were long and plumper than the average boy. But he isn't an average boy he's Harry. Dammit he wears flower crowns on his head and is caring and all I do is cause perminant damage to peoples bodies. His smile faltters a little when he notices the sad look in my eyes. "You okay Lou? Is this too much?" I shook my head placing it in his chest considering I couldn't comfortably reach his shoulder and sighed "No its perfect I don't want it to end nor do I deserve it."His heart beat went crazy at my words.

He sighed slowly and rested his chin on my head for a moment before pulling off "Why would you think that?" I looked up at him again "Id taint your life. I mean i somehow managed to get you inside my shop and in my chair." Harry shook his head "Don't think like that. You deserve whatever you want sure you have tattoos and piercings and colored hair but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy." He paused before he said "Now you just need to decide what and who exactly makes you happy."

I smirked at him as the song ended "Liam was pretty hot don't you think?" He shook his head letting go of my hands smiling that lop sided smile "Good to know your back to your old self!" I giggled grabbing his hand again "Lets relax. Im tired." He nodded and we made our way to the couch. I sat down next to Zayn who was chatting with Niall. I squeezed in and noticed there wasn't much room left I got up and shoved Harry down onto the seat and then made myself comfortable in his lap.

Zayn turned to us smiling "Niall here is hilarious! Nice dance by the way. Very cute!" Niall looked starstruck again as Zayn laughed fist bumping me for my apparently cute dance with my pal. I smiled nervously "It was just friendly. It didn't mean anything. Right Harry?" I looked back at Harry who's eyes flashed an emotion I didn't catch before being replaced with humor "Ya of course just two pals dancing!"

I nodded "It would've been rude to just leave the dance floor like that so I thought hey why not he's right there." Harry cleared his throat and I looked at him. He smiled quickly "I need a drink." I nodded standing up letting him go. I sat back down and Zayn smacked the back of my head. I rubbed it wincing "What the fuck man you're wearing rings!" He shook his head "You're an idiot you know that."

I looked between him and Niall and shrugged "What did I do?" he rolled his eyes "You can't be that oblivious can you?" I shrugged again "Im serious! Tell me what I did!" Zayn shook his head standing up and gesturing for Niall to follow "If you can't figure it out then me telling you will take away from the learning experience you just dove head first into!" He walked away as I shouted "Yo Zayn stop being spiritual and shit and tell me what I did wrong!" I sighed when he gave me the finger and walked away with Niall in tow.

I slumped down into the couch and made my self as small as possible. Harry came back with a beer filled to the top. He sat down next to me and frowned "Where did everyone go?" I shrugged "Zayn got mad at me and left." Harry nodded and sipped his beer eyeing me occasionally. We sat silently for a while and I focused my attention to the glass ceiling. The stars were all shining bright now. The occasional colored light would flicker across and blur my view.

I sighed playing with my hands. My arms are cold considering I'm only wearing a light shirt. Harry scooted closer to me on the couch "Cold?" I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me. We looked up at the stars for what felt like days until someone cleared their throat. It was a bulky man who was probably just another firefighter introducing himself. "Im Jeff."

I nodded "Im Louis this is Harry." He nodded suspiciously at us and said not so nicely may I add "Are you guys some sort of homo couple?" I nearly went into shocked "No! I was just cold." Harry unwrapped his arms from me and stood up looking small next to the man. I quickly got off the couch and looked for Liam i waved him over when i caught his eye. He saw Jeff and came running over.

Harry crossed his arms "Do you have a problem with gay people?" Jeff snorted pushing Harry slightly "Of course I do fag! I don't wanna see you cuddling your boy toy over there." Liam stepped in "Jeff lay off these are my friends." Jeff rolled his eyes "Whatever Payne!" He returned his attention to Harry and smirked "I hope you don't ever get caught in a fire pretty boy because I know ill leave you in there to die." I gulped and Liam grabbed his arm apologizing to Harry multiple times reassuring us that he didm mean it and that he would lose his job as he escorted the man away from us. I sighed and pulled harry along "Come on were going home."

He nodded and we found Zayn and Niall eating some cupcakes they found. After I quickly explained what happened Zayn nodded and we headed to his car. The car ride was silent everyone was caught up in their own drama. I was still wondering what on earth Zayn was talking about before. What did i do wrong? Zayn stopped outside our shops and let Harry and I out. He watched us walk in before zooming off to drop off Niall. Harry and I quietly walked up the stairs. When we reached the hallway that separated our rooms he smiled softly "I had fun tonight regardless." I nodded "So did I." He nodded unlocking his door and opening it "Goodnight  _pal_." I nodded as he walked into his room smiling and closing the door. I opened my door and stepped inside kicking off my shoes and dropping my coat on the floor "Goodnight flower child."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is more of a filler? Zayns going to talk a lot more in this chapter not much Larry in this one sorry guys!

I decided to get to my shop earlier than normal. Maybe I was trying to avoid Harry. I don't understand why it felt so awkward last night. Maybe it was just that mean Jeff dude. Jeff? Jared? Justin? I pretty sure it was Jeff. He just made things awkward. Maybe I made things awkward. Dancing with him was a huge mistake. I caused trouble. That Jeff dude saw us and he didn't like it at all. Maybe I made everyone feel uncomfortable including Harry. I shuffled around my shop viciously scrubbing at the stains on the counter until it looked brand new. I didn't notice Zayn walk in as I cleaned off my chair multiple time.

"Louis are you okay?" I nodded and threw the towel in the hamper I placed in the corner. I looked around at the spotless shop and smiled "Just felt like cleaning." Zayn nodded a look of understanding flashed across his face as he placed his bag on the freshly cleaned counter. "This is about Harry isn't it?" I looked around the room as if I didn't hear him. "Oh no no don't be silly Zayn why on earth would it be about Harry!"

Zayn shrugged and placed his hands on my shoulders. He guided me over to his chair and sat me down in it. He sat in his red chair and smiled at me "Want to talk about it?" I shook my head folding my arms like a toddler "You're acting as if I'm a patient in a therapy chair!" Zayn nodded gathering up his words "Yes, yes I am. Its just that you never clean! You're too lazy. No offense but you and I both know you usually pay someone to do that."

I nodded looking at my nails "I just wanted to do it my way." Zayn leaned back in his chair flashing me a comforting smile "Lou." I raised my eyebrows "Zayn?" He sighed "Tell me." I thought about it and smiled "Nope!" Zayn shook his head "I can help." I thought about it and nodded slightly "I regret it." 

Zayn looked at me confused and leaned forward in his chair "Regret what?" I sighed playing with my hands. "Dancing with him. I know I enjoyed it but I think I made him uncomfortable. Not to mention that Jeff guy!" Zayn took a minute to register and analyze what I just said. He cleared his throat "We all know you have a little crush on him and he makes you happy so why not I'm confused."

I roles my eyes sighing "What if he doesn't want me like that! What if he rejects me I am not good with rejection." Zayn smiled ruffling my hair "He wouldn't reject you! He looks at you like a girl who just met her favorite celebrity! Honestly I think he idolizes you. If he says no thats his loss at least you _tried!_ Its better to try then to never know." 

I nodded getting up and walking over to the counter "Thanks Zayn. I needed that. Now all i need is a game plan!" Zayn smirked widely and grabbed his sketchbook out of his bag ripping a page out "Well lets gets started!"  
  


Zayn has been in the corner planning things for longer then I care to admit. He only stops when one of his costumers arrives. I smile has he does a nice women's tattoo for her. I drift off into space and start thinking of Harry. The pros and cons. I like him thats obvious. He's warm I like that! He's tall and I can rest my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. 

I jump out of my little daydream when the bell goes off signaling a costumer. I smile at the man who's covered in tattoos and grab my clip board. He smiles at me and I double check my list "Steven?" He smiles "That would be me!" Id be lying if i said he wasn't attractive. He isn't Harry but he's attractive. 

I lead Steven to my chair and he settles in getting comfortable. I pull out my equipment and inks cleaning everything thoroughly as Steven explains to me that he wants a simple arrow on his collar bone. I smile and readjust the chair so he's laying down. His collar bones are prominent enough where the wont be so hard for me. 

I clean of his skin and he smiles weirdly at me "This is going to sound strange but you have beautiful eyes." I blushed running my free hand through my hair. "oh wow thank you." He smiled as I started to slowly drag my needle across his skin forming the beginning of the arrow. Steven watched me intently throughout the whole tattoo process. Right up until I was wrapping it for its safety. 

He smiled slowly as I cued him to follow me to the register. I quickly rung him up and he smiled "Thank you Louis. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me for dinner one day?" I shifted uncomfortably and Zayn looked over at me with a questioning look. I smiled softly and leaned close to Steven "How about we start off by exchanging numbers?" 

He smiled "Id like that." I pulled out a writing pad and a pen and he scribbled his number down on it. We said our goodbyes and he left I quickly entered his number in my phone sending him a quick message to ensure he gets my number before he completely forgets about me.

When I look up Zayn is drumming his fingers on the counter. He looks annoyed. A little mad even. "He's just a boy i don't even know his last name! Don't give me that look." Zayn rolled his eyes "You can't talk about Harry the way you did this morning and then just toss your number down the pants of some random dude that happened to stroll into your shop the day you feel a little love sick!"

I sighed pressing my palms roughly down on the counter "I didn't throw shit down his pants Zayn! I gave him my number don't act like we just had sex on my counter!" Zayn sighed rubbing his face. "He looks at you like your a piece of meat!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my coat. "Im going home I need a break take care of my last appointment for me." 

Before I left Zayn pushed three pieces of paper in my hands. All plans about how to win Harry over in a way that won't make either of us uncomfortable. Zayn watched me walk away dumping the papers in the garbage as I went. The last thing I heard him say before I closed the shop door was that Im going to regret this. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More notes from Harry and Louis and more Steven to come.  
> Thoughts on Steven? Im personally not a fan but I picture him tall and skinny but not in a cute way like Harry in more of a scary looking drug addict way. He's just not the best dude in the world.
> 
> warning  
> this chapter includes a scene in which one of the characters gets taken advantage of in a state of shock so please feel free to skip that part if it makes you uncomfortable

**_SIX_ **

I slowly and quietly made my way up to my room. My thoughts were clouded with Steven and Harry and even Zayn. I noticed a pen and pad of paper leaning up against my door. I noticed Harrys sloppy and slanted handwriting instantly. I bent down and slowly read 

_Dear Louis,_

_Hey I didn't see you this morning is everything okay?_

_Plus I found this gem in one of my kitchen drawers!_

_T_ _hought we could make use of it._

_-Harry_

I smiled picking up the pad and pen tearing Harrys note off and started to scribble my message on the next clean page 

_Dear Harry,_

_Excellent idea my boy!_

_Im so very sorry I didn't meet up with you this morning!_

_I had to **CLEAN**   my shop!_

_My cleaning guy bailed on me last minute and the counters were getting gross!_

_No one wants to get a tattoo at a dirty place!  
_

_-Louisxx_

I smiled placing the note pad and pen by his door. I walked into my apartment and opened it throwing my shoes and jacket on the floor as usual. I walked further in and put Harrys note with the rest of my the pile. I sat down at my kitchen table and tapped my fingers lightly against the soft and light wood. 

My phone buzzed lightly shaking the table underneath my fingers. I smiled reading Stevens name. I quickly opening it reading his message softly out loud 

**Hey Lou! My tattoo looks amazing! If you're free I'm at the coffee shop two blocks down from yours. See you soon?**

I smiled not even bothering to answer him. Quickly I put on my shoes and jacket and once again left my apartment. Sure I just met this guy but why not. Zayn doesn't own me! If I want to go out with the attractive boy I will. I didn't notice Harry climbing up the stairs until he was waving at me. I inhaled quickly and smiled at him and his cute little flower crown that was falling off his head and towards his eyes. 

He stopped mid way up the stair case so he was only a few steps from me. "Niall Zayn and I are going for pizza do you wanna come?" I lifted an eyebrow in confusion looking down at the innocent and friendly boy under me. "Zayns going?" He nodded looking at me softly as if he looked to hard id snap at him or something. "I can't today actually."

He nodded "Oh okay why not?" I sighed pushing my buzzing phone into my pocket. "I met this guy." Harrys eyes darted up to me quickly before he looked down at the floor with his eyebrows knitted together. 'Oh okay so you're going on like a date?" I nodded "I mean i met him this morning and its only coffee."

Harry nodded again still looking at the ground "Oh well okay have fun with your date then." He quickly walked past me and up to his apartment. He grabbed the pen and pad open his way in before slamming the door. I quickly ran down the stairs and out the door. Niall and Zayn were standing there talking. Zayn was smoking. He stopped when he saw me "You coming?"

I shook my head no pulling my hood up "Im meeting Steven for coffee." Zayn rolled his eyes "lou." I shook my head "No Zayn I'm giving him a chance okay and I already upset Harry please I already decided." Zayn shook his head dropping his cigarette on the floor and stomping on it angrily. "Whatever Lou do whatever you fucking want hookup with him, fuck him while your at it." I shook my head walking away. 

The two block walk wasn't too bad considering it wasn't as cold as I expected. When I arrived to the coffee shop I instantly saw Steven in the booth closest to the door. The shop itself was packed which was good. Hell keep his hands to himself. I smiled when we made eye contact. I quickly sat down across from him stripping out of my coat placing it nicely beside me.

"Hello Louis!" I smiled fiddling with my shirt sleeves "Hello Steven!" He smiled quickly standing up and sitting beside me. "Oh okay I guess." He smiled "Sorry for being weird I just wanted to show you my tattoo." I nodded as he rolled his collar down and pushed the fabric a little too far away from his neck.

"Take a look Lou! Look at this masterpiece." I scanned his neck quickly smiling and nodding "It looks great really it does." He remained smiling as he laughed "Take a closer look come on don't be shy!" I felt very uncomfortable at that moment and I wished I was with Harry eating pizza and laughing over Nialls obvious crush on Zayn.

Steven nodded quickly and eagerly as I slowly leaned forward towards him. I was way too close to him for my comfort. He smelt like cigarettes and fresh ink a smell only Zayn can pull off. A finger was placed under my chin and I tensed. He lifted my chin so he was looking into my eyes. He smiled down at me "Don't be nervous baby. Why are you so tense?" 

I tried to move back but my back hit the wall. I brought my feet up in-between us and brought my knees to my chest. He moved back slightly to adjust to the new distance. He placed his hands on my knees and I looked around the dark cafe no one can see us clearly enough to realize whats happening. 

His hands trailed down my legs into my lap snaking around my hips. "Please stop and let me up!" I placed my hands on his trying to pry them off of my hips but sadly he was a lot stronger than he looked. He leaned forward attempting to kiss my lips. I moved my head and his lips attached to my neck. He smiled anyway and started sucking and biting. 

I was numb and scared very scared. I wanted Harry and a cup of tea and I want Zayn to hit me over the head for being such a fucking idiot. He took advantage of my shock and moved back up to my lips attacking his to mine. The taste of cigarettes a common theme of my night entered my mouth. He explored my mouth as I sat there in shock. His hand trailed up and down my body squeezing and playing with whatever he pleased.

He slowly but swiftly unbutton my jeans with one hand while his other stayed at my hip. Now that he had more access he slipped his hand in and slowly stroked until I whimpered into his mouth desperately crying hoping that he would just stop and realize how wrong this was. Instead he smiled into my mouth "You're so hot like this louis. I crave boys like you. Silly young stupid boys. You'd do anything to get laid huh?" I shook my head signaling a no.  

He laughed "You don't want me to fuck you senseless right here? Suck you off in public?" I shook my head no I couldn't form a sentence or move the rest of my body. He smirked "No? You should tell that to your rock hard dick then baby." He reattached our lips lapping his tongue around mine.

When his tongue exited my mouth and he bit my bottom lip the rest of my body woke up from its shocked state and I kicked him straight in the groin. "Jesus fucking christ Louis why did you do that for!" I shoved past him grabbing my jacket and crawling out of the booth. Fixing my hair and buttoning my pants to look more presentable I gave him the finger and ran out of the building.

I ran until I was at my shop. I quickly unlocked the door feeling as if I was being followed considering it was dark and late and I was just taken advantage of in a damn cafe by a stupid guy that I met this morning. I angrily wiped tears from my eyes and stomped up the stairs. I took sharp deep breaths with every step. When I reached the door a note from Harry was tapped onto my door 

_Dear Lou,_

_We're at Gino's_

_have fun on your date_

_-Harry_

_p.s you look beautiful as always_

I took the paper off the door and held it to my chest. I turned away from my door and pressed my back against it slowly sliding down clutching the paper for dear life. Once I was sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest I broke down. I could still smell him. I pulled on my hair the tears came faster and harder now. I couldn't control myself. It kept replaying and replaying in my head.

He touched me against my will and I just fucking sat there like a slut. I took it like a slut who wanted it. I could still feel his tongue. My hand stroked my neck and I felt the small bump from his biting and sighed. I banged my head against the door behind me and decided to call Harry.

I wiped my eyes trying to clear my vision but more came. I searched through my numbers for what felt like an eternity but I finally found Harrys contact. I clicked it and quickly held the phone to my ear. It rang three times before Harrys beautiful and sincere voice came through "Lou?" I hiccuped and cried a little into the phone. I heard him rustle probably leaving the table "Lou baby are you okay? Are you crying?" 

I took a deep breath regretting every decision I made today "H-harry I'm so scared." I could hear Harry walking as he moved his phone to the other ear. "Louis Im coming home okay whats wrong! Baby please tell me what happened to you. Are you home or do I have to come pick you up."

I smiled at his concern "Im home Harry." I stopped to wipe my eyes again and breath "Harry I made a big mistake. Im so fucking stupid!" I could hear horns honking he was only a block away he'd be here soon. "Lou what happened!" I cried clutching the phone "He touched me and unbuttoned my pants and kissed me and I just sat there in shock Harry I'm so fucking stupid!" 

He was running now and panting "Lou." He took a deep breath and he tried to talk and run at the same time "I can see the apartment baby stay where you are I'm coming okay. He's never going to touch you again. I promise you he won't even step foot anywhere near our shops alright!" I nodded even though he couldn't see me and placed the phone on the floor. 

I didn't want to hear his pants some people might find it comforting but it just made me feel like shit. He had to run here and leave his friends to comfort me. All because I was stupid and I didn't listen to Zayn. I didn't hear the front door open or the loud footsteps climbing the stairs three at a time. I was too far into my head and thoughts to realize the beautiful boy who kneeled down next to me. 

"Lou." a pause "Louis." a pause "baby." a pause "Lou im here now every things going to be okay baby." I finally faced the voice and he took one look at me and my tear stained cheeks and engulfed me into a strong and loving hug. "My poor baby."

I laid limp in his arms. "Lets get you inside." He lifted me off the floor and grabbed my keys and phone off the floor as well. He unlocked my door and brought me inside. He put me on the couch and then went back to shut and lock the door. I sat up and found a blanket. I wrapped it around myself as Harry reentered the room.

He sat across from me just staring at me. I scooted closer so I was snuggled up next to him and I cried. I cried for a while and he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head lovingly.  "Tell me about it." I nodded not leaving his side and pulling myself into a smaller ball. "I just went numb and he tried to kiss me so i moved my head but then he just attacked my neck. His hands just went everywhere and before my body woke up from its shock he had my jeans unbuttoned and he told me I was a stupid young boy and that I wanted it and he got me all hard and it was embarrassing but finally my body kicked in and I kicked him in the balls and got out of there as soon as possible and ran here."

He nodded holding me now "Im glad you called me okay." I nodded looking him dead in the eyes "I can still smell his breath and feel his hands on me." Harry frowned looking like he was about to cry "Do you want to take a bath." I nodded and he stood up holding me on his hip like an infant and brought me to that bathroom.

He placed me on the toilet as he filled the tub with bubbles and everything. He sat criss cross in front of me touching my feet "Can you unchanged by yourself or are you still shaky? Im staying in here and I'm cleaning you though! You aren't staying here alone or moving too much okay." I nodded "I can get in and out by myself." 

He nodded standing up and facing the wall. I stripped down and slowly got into the water. After readjusting the bubbles I sighed "You can turn around now." He turned around and came to the edge of the bath and got down on his knees so we were eyes level again. 'Im sorry this happened to you. You're the last person in the world I would ever want this to happen to."

I smiled "Thanks Harry but Zayn was right he told me he wasn't good and I didn't listen." Harry nodded "Always trust your friends." I nodded "Very true now if you don't mind could you um wash my hair I'm tired of smelling like his cigarettes." Harry smiled cupping some water in his hands and wetting my hair "Of course."

He washed my hair and my body. He sighed when I flinched as his fingers brushed gently across the new forming bruise on my neck. He kissed my wet hair and reminded me that it would sooner or later go away and so would the memory. I climbed out of the bath shortly after that and Harry picked out pajamas for me. I thanked him and quickly changed into them. 

I got into my bed quietly and Harry brought me water. He smiled down at me and kissed my temple "Goodnight Lou ill be on the couch if you need me." He was wearing my sweatpants and a t-shirt I found at the back of my closet. When he reached the door I sighed "Harry?" He turned looking at me to continue "Stay." Harry nodded and walked over to my bed.

I smiled as he climbed in and I snuggled into him. He was warm and comforting I yawned closing my eyes. "Goodnight Harry." He kissed my head once again and sighed into my hair "Night Lou." I drifted off slowly into sleep as a soft and almost inaudible _I love you_ reached my ears    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated I spent all month writing a research paper! Well this chapter isn't extremely long and I apologize for that but its more of a filler will a bigger ending

Chapter 7

I woke up a little colder than when I fell asleep. I searched around with half closed eyelids for Harry but couldn’t find him. I pouted slowly sitting up twisting, turning and stretching. I sighed crawling out of my bed and over to my dresser. Where could Harry have run off to. I hope he didn’t leave. I bent over slipping on a pair of fuzzy socks. Very manly fuzzy socks might I add. They had little Spiderman symbols on them. No one has to know I found them in the women’s section! 

I opened the door of my bedroom and many fabulous smells swirled around my nostrils. I could smell pancakes chocolate pancakes. I smiled wrapping my arms around my own waist and walked out of my bedroom and straight into the kitchen. I noticed Harry still had my clothes on. They were quite snug on him. The curves of his back and legs stretched the fabric made for my petite and fragile frame. Harry had a very manly build, unlike myself. He had these broad shoulders and a muscular back and these long legs that just shot him above everyone else.

I smiled admiring his back for a while until he turned around. He jumped a little obviously not expecting me. “OH hi Louis! How did you sleep?” I smiled at him softly brushing my fingers through my hair. I had sweater paws in this shirt. “I slept good. How did you sleep? I’m sorry I didn’t have clothes that didn’t constrict every part of your body.”

Harry laughed. Well it was more of a manly chuckle. He placed the plate on the table gesturing me to sit down before he answered me. “I slept well and don’t worry about the clothes. I might have stretched them out a teeny bit.” I pouted “Too bad they’ll probably go straight back to the far dusty dark corners of my mess of a closet.” (Or straight on my body when you leave.) 

Harry smiled forking some pancakes onto both of our plates He added bacon to mine and sausage to his. I scrunched my nose “Ew I don’t understand how you can eat that! It’s honestly disgusting. Have you even tried bacon?” Harry chewed his food and swallowed before putting up a finger and saying “Yes, yes I have. Do you know how greasy that bacon is? I almost threw up while cooking it for you!”

I chuckled and he waved his long finger at me. “Sorry to put you through all that trouble silly old me.” Harry rolled his eyes and playfully smiled “It was my absolute pleasure!” I shook my head smiling like an idiot and dug into the wonderful pancakes. They felt warm and soft on my tongue. I felt like I was eating chocolate clouds. Harry was finished and washing his dish as I slowly ate my bacon enjoying it more than I should’ve.

When I finished Harry grabbed my plate bringing it to the sink and started washing it. I stood up quietly bringing the glasses over to him as well. “How about I dry them?” Harry shook his head “No. Today you have to relax.” I sighed and moaned slightly “But Harry I cant let you do all my chores!   
There was three days worth of dishes in there and you cleaned them all! At least let me dry these last three!” Harry sighed handing me the wet and warm plate. I took it carefully and wiped it dry with a new towel. When we were done I hugged him from the side “Thank you.” 

He kissed the top of my head and dragged me out of the kitchen and over to my couch. He sat down pulling me into his lap. I snuggled into him and he put on the television. The news was on they were talking about some sort of fire. Harry quickly flipped through the movie channels until he found one he liked. 

It was called I am Sam. It was about a mentally handicapped man named Sam Dawson who was in a custody case. He was trying to keep custody of his 7 year old daughter Lucy. To say we weren’t expecting to cry would be a lie. But we honestly could’ve filled up my bathtub with our tears. 

After we were all cried out and the movie came to a close Harry shut the movie off and started rubbing my shoulders lightly. “Lou?” I turned my head towards him to show I was listening “I know you don’t want to talk about it but do you think you’re going to press charges against that guy? I mean you have all his information I know you gave him a tattoo.”

I contemplated his question for a minute for some reason it made me angry. Not at Harry but at the question itself. “I have so many options. If I don’t say anything he’ll be roaming the streets and could possibly do this to someone else. I could tell someone and have him put down as a minor sex offender. I could send him to jail Harry.” 

Harry nodded “I know and it’s totally your choice.” I nodded and leaned back so I was yet again slotted into Harry like a puzzle piece. “I don’t think I want to be the person who sends him to jail or gets him on a sex offender list.” 

Harry nodded “You don’t want to be the person who ruins his life.” I nodded slowly staring at the ceiling as if it had all the answers to life’s toughest questions on it. “Exactly I wouldn’t be able to live with that besides he didn’t actually get that far. If this was a different situation in which he went further I wouldn’t be sitting here contemplating it! I would be out there doing something.”

Harrys warm sigh hit the back of my neck and ears. “I want to tell you something okay?” I sighed slowly anticipation was building up inside me. What could he possibly want to tell me. Did he disagree with my decision? Did he hate the fact that he had to take care of me all day and night?

He ran his fingers through my hair. “Relax babe.” Babe I like the way that sounding rolling aimlessly off his tongue and into my ear. He cleared his throat slightly “I wanted to tell you that yesterday really sacred me.”

I sat up straighter now really interested in what he was going to say. I shifted so I was facing him looking him dead in the eye as he spoke slowly “You looked so distant and scared. I couldn’t get your attention for what felt like hours. You couldn’t stop crying long enough to look at me and focus. I don’t know how you called me or why you even thought of me in the first place but dammit Lou I’m so glad you did!” 

I wiped my eyes new tears were forming Harry pushed my hands away lightly and placed soft kisses on my eyelids. “I’m so sorry Lou.” I sniffled “Why are you sorry? You’ve been nothing but nice and kind and gentle and I pushed you away! I should be the one who’s sorry!” 

I let out a frustrated cry “I just feel so stupid.” Harry pulled me in closer so our noses were almost touching “Louis William Tomlinson you are not stupid at all! Don’t you dare think that!”

I nodded softly rubbing our noses together “Okay.” Harry smiled softly “I love you.” I didn’t pull away but my eyes widened “What?” Harry sucked in some air “Louis Tomlinson I love you. You don’t have to say it back or anything I just wanted you to know.”

My eyes filled up with tears and the next thing I did was collapse into the arms of my neighbor, my best friend, my boy next door crush and now the man who says he loves me and I just cried.


End file.
